ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Ronin
Ronin was a superheavyweight (originally a heavyweight) built by Peter Abrahamson of Team Sinister that competed in all 7 BattleBots competitions. It did averagely in all of them, on 4 occasions making it to the TV rounds. Ronin was a tracked robot that had evolved out of a failed heavyweight, Gigan II, built for Robot Wars 97 in San Francisco. Gigan had previously been a featherweight at Robot Wars 96. Ronin had a modular weapon system, copied from The Master, Peter's teammate Mark Setrakian's robot. The first weapon was an electrically actuated lifting blade, but it was ineffective. From Season 1.0 to 3.0, Ronin's weapon was a vertical saw, but lacked sufficient torque to really cut through any armor. From Season 4.0 onward, it was replaced by a horizontal flywheel that was slightly better but still not enough to advance it beyond the round of 16. Ronin's best result was in Season 1.0, where it advanced to the semifinals and lost against DooAll. Ronin is a word describing a samurai who has no master. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Ronin was scheduled to fight Kill-O-Amp, but Ronin had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Kill-O-Amp won by default and Ronin had to fight Agrippa next. The match was a draw and both robots advanced to the next round. Ronin's next match was against GoldDigger. Ronin won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Vlad the Impaler. Vlad the Impaler won by KO and Ronin was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Punjar. Punjar won on a judge's decision and Ronin was eliminated from the tournament. Ronin also fought in a exhibition fight against Agrippa and Ginsu, but it lost to Ginsu. Las Vegas 1999 Ronin was scheduled to fight Mjollnir, but Mjollnir had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Ronin won by default and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Rhino. For most of the match, Rhino kept hitting Ronin with its pneumatic spike. Ronin was able to lift Rhino at one point, but was pushed against the spikestrip by Rhino. The time ran out soon after and Rhino won on a 8-1 judge's decision. This meant that Ronin was eliminated again. Ronin wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 1.0 Ronin's first match was against Odin. Odin was moving around the ramrods and Ronin started lifting Odin with its rear lifting arm. The time ran out soon after and Ronin won on a close 6-3 judge's decision. This win put Ronin to the quarterfinals, where it faced Ginsu. Before the match began, Peter added static spikes on both sides of Ronin. In the beginning, Ginsu drives over the hellraisers and Ronin slowly moves out of its starting square. Both robots collide into each other and Ginsu almost drives over Ronin. Ginsu escapes and immediately charges into the side of Ronin again. Ginsu backs up and charges into the front of Ronin, but Ginsu got its front right saw stuck on top of Ronin's saw. Both robots were separated and Ginsu's drive-train fell off. Both robots were moving around the BattleBox and Ginsu was caught on the killsaws, which ripped one of the front saws off of Ginsu. Ronin started attacking Ginsu with its saw blade and pushes it against the spikestrip. Ginsu was moving very slowly and Ronin takes it to the entrance ramp. Ginsu got itself stuck between the entrance ramp and the spikestrip. Ronin kept on attacking Ginsu until the time ran out. Ronin won on a 7-2 judge's decision and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced DooAll. Both robots were moving out of their starting squares and collide into each other. DooAll backs up and Ronin stopped moving for a second due to radio interference. DooAll charges into the front of Ronin and backs up again. DooAll kept on doing this multiple times until it pushed Ronin to the killsaws. Ronin started moving again and DooAll went straight at Ronin again. As this was happening, Ronin's static spikes were getting damaged by the killsaws. DooAll charges at Ronin again and backs up. Ronin stopped moving again and DooAll raised its Co2 powered ram and rear wedge. Ronin slightly moved forward as it was being counted out. DooAll charges into Ronin again and Ronin was officially counted out. Ronin was moving again, but it was already counted out and DooAll won by KO at 1:46. This meant that Ronin was eliminated from the tournament. Ronin wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, Ronin started attacking Prompt Critical and was bumped by S.L.A.M. shortly after. Ronin was then caught by Minion and was pushed against the corner of the BattleBox. Ronin was moving slowly out of the corner, but was pushed right back to the corner courtesy of Gray Matter. Ronin tries to escape again, but it was caught between Diesector and Super Rhino. Ronin was fighting Super Rhino for a moment and attempts to drive over the flat chassis of Super Rhino. Ronin backs away and started attacking Odin with its saw blade from the side. Ronin backs away and Ronin's saw blade made contact with one of Diesector's hammers. Ronin was moving around and Minion pushes Ronin front first against the spikestrip. Ronin escapes and it was being pushed by Minion again and Minion drives right under Ronin. Ronin then was being pushed by Gray Matter and Ronin started using its saw to damage Gray Matter's static spike. Ronin starts moving around the BattleBox and lost one of its static spikes at one point. Ronin was later pushed against the corner of the BattleBox by Minion and lost the other side of static spikes. Ronin slowly escapes the corner of the BattleBox and it was being pushing around by Super Rhino. Both robots were then caught by Minion and both robots were pushed on the entrance ramp. While Super Rhino was stuck on the entrance ramp, Ronin was able to escape and starts attacking the immobilized Diesector. Minion pushes Ronin right out of the way and Ronin was moving around the BattleBox. Ronin bumps into Odin and Minion pushes Ronin into the immobilized Prompt Critical. Ronin runs away and manages to get its saw onto both Odin and Minion before the time ran out. It was one of four robots still moving in the end, but lost overall to Minion. Season 2.0 After receiving a bye, Ronin was scheduled to fight S.L.A.M., but S.L.A.M. had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Ronin won by default and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Revision Z. In the match, Revision Z pushed Ronin against the arena wall and the right motor controller for the tread failed. Revision Z lines up a shot at Ronin but gets its lifting arm stuck on the killsaw hole in the BattleBox floor. Revision Z pushes Ronin on the killsaws and Ronin, who can only drive in a circle, couldn't escape. Revision Z pushes Ronin under the pulverizer for a couple solid hits. Revision Z then pushes Ronin against the wall, where Ronin's left motor controller overloaded and burst into flames momentarily. The time ran out and Revision Z won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision. This meant that Ronin was eliminated again. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, Ronin was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Electric Lunch. In the beginning, both robots went straight at each other and Ronin was flipped by Electric Lunch's plow. Ronin was counted out and Electric Lunch won by KO. This meant that Ronin was eliminated once again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Ronin participated the superheavyweight consolation rumble during Season 3.0. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Ronin was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced CUAD the Crusher. Ronin won on a 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced former superheavyweight champion Diesector. The two robots charged each other and Diesector easily gained the upper hand, grabbing onto one of Ronin's tracks with its jaws while flailing away with its hammers. Ronin tried to bring its disc into play, but Diesector drove Ronin into the spikestrip and let go of it. Diesector opened its jaws again and it collided with Ronin's disc, so Diesector then drove around to the side of Ronin and tried to clamp it. Ronin escaped and so Diesector used its jaws as a wedge to maneuver Ronin into the killsaws. Diesector drove off to open the jaws again as Ronin moved around. Diesector drove into Ronin again, this time clamping one of Ronin's tracks and launching a blow from one of its hammers. Diesector tried to reverse with Ronin still in the jaws, but it didn't work. Diesector let go of Ronin, which was then only moving in circles. Diesector grabbed Ronin once more and pushed it toward a pulverizer, but ended up in the spikestrip. Time ran out as Ronin was pinned on the spikestrip and Diesector did his famous victory dance in celebration. Diesector won on a 34-11 judge's decision and Ronin was eliminated again. Ronin wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to The Judge. Season 5.0 Due to it's seeding, Ronin was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced IceBerg. IceBerg won on a 36-9 judge's decision and Ronin was eliminated again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 9 * Draws: 1 Trivia *Ronin has made cameos on multiple TV shows;'' CSI'' in the episode "Precious Metal," Judging Amy, The Drew Carey Show, ''and as the base mover platform for a robot in Friends''. Category:Competitors Category:US Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots that drew Category:Robots from California Category:Tracked Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins